Coaxial cable, sometimes referred to as “coax,” is comprised of a generally tubular outer conductor disposed around an inner conductor separated by an insulator. Coaxial cable is advantageous for use in connection with signal transmission, such as modulated communication signals. Cable dimensions can be controlled to include precise spacing between the conductors so as to function as efficient transmission lines.
Coaxial cables are widely used in conjunction with transmission of communication signals, including radio frequency (“RF”) transmission, audio or video transmission, or modulated data signals, such as transmission of digital data.
As with any transmission or conductive table, cable lengths are of course finite. Longer cabling runs may require connection or splicing among multiple cable lengths. Additionally, insofar as cables ultimately serve to provide a signal path between devices, appropriate electro-mechanical connections must be made.
Specialized connectors assist in securing a signal connection between coaxial cables, or between a coaxial cable and a device. Such devices may include a transmitter or a receiver, or a bi-directional path between two or more transceivers. Specialized coaxial connectors are typically used to complete any such connection. Specialized connectors are available for many types of coaxial cables. Designs exist to allow quick connection or disconnection. Connectors are also designed to maximize transmission efficiency so as to minimize signal loss, reflection or distortion.
One type of coaxial connector in widespread use in connection with UHF transmissions is a PL-259 connector, wherein “PL” is definitive of a (male) plug. A corresponding socket designation is the (female) SO-239. This conductor is frequently used in connection with larger-diameter coaxial connectors, and with frequencies in the radio band inclusive of frequencies up to about 400 MHz. These connectors are representative of many types of RF connectors in common use. In addition to use with radio transmissions, such connectors find common use in other applications.
Coaxial connectors, such as those noted above, typically have an internally threaded body which must be attached to a braided shield of the co-axial cable having an outside casing, which casing is usually made of a flexible, insulator material, such as rubber, plastic or the like. To effect the attachment, a portion of the cable with the casing removed is inserted into a body of the connector and is manipulated so that an outer ferrule may be crimped over a portion of the cable having casing remaining to hold the shield against an outer surface of the body of the connector. The center conductor of the coaxial cable is generally cut to extend beyond the remainder of a cable end, and extends through a hollow alignment pin of the plug so that it may be inserted into a central, hollow, cylindrical portion of the female connector. An efficient and solid signal path is formed by either filling the space between the alignment pin and the center conductor of the coaxial cable with a solder material or by mechanically crimping the alignment pin of the plug connector onto the center conductor of the coaxial cable to effect the connection therebetween.
Sometimes the placement of the solder on the connector adjacent the center conductor at an end of the alignment pin is mismanaged or malformed and, as a result, the internal components of the associated socket is damaged as the connector and socket are coupled. More particularly, one or more inwardly biased members within the socket body configured to surroundingly engage the center conductor portion of the connector often become irreversibly dislodged into a retracted radially outward position through use of the socket with a connector having excess solder material in the area of the central conductor. In addition, the inherent bias of the one or more members within the socket body is often lost through use of the connector having the excess solder material in the area of the central conductor. In both examples, the integrity of the electro-mechanical connection of the socket body with a new connector without the excess solder material in the area of the central conductor after being damaged such as by connectors having excess solder material in the area of the central conductor, for example, is often compromised.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a hybridized male electrical connector having both a crimpable portion for connection with the braided shield of a coaxial cable and an improved solder connection portion for the center conductor of the coaxial cable to be used with new, damaged, or worn female sockets thereby ensuring good electrical and mechanical connection of associated coaxial cable with both new and worn female sockets by means of the subject hybridized connector. In particular, it is desirable to provide a hybridized male electrical connector having both a crimpable portion for connection with the braided shield of a coaxial cable and an improved solder connection portion for the center conductor of the coaxial cable suitable for direct replacement of standard PL-259 connectors to be used with new, damaged, or worn female SO-239 sockets thereby ensuring good electrical and mechanical connection between the associated female SO-239 sockets and the subject hybridized connector.